


Waking Up

by TaraTyler



Series: BeauYasha [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Post Ep 25 Campaign 2, Pre Ep 26 Campaign 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: The moments right after the remaining party wake up to discover Yasha, Jester, and Fjord have gone





	Waking Up

Beau felt for once as though she had a good night’s rest, her mind at ease knowing Yasha was up and keeping a lookout. Despite her being around the least out of all of the party members, Beau found she trusted and relied most upon Yasha the Aasimar Barbarian. Anger filled the young woman like a broiling fire when Beau heard Caleb announce that there were signs of a struggle. She was more than concerned about her friends.

“I know Yasha can handle herself, and Fjord’s seen some shit too, but Jester… she’s still soft and squishy on the insides.” Mollymauk said, concern coloring his tone and looking over to Beau. “Yasha is just as badass as she seems and would die before she let anything happen to the other two.”

“That’s what _I’m_ afraid of.” Beau finally admitted, fear filling her sky blue eyes. She stared up, taking note of the lack of a single cloud above her head, clear skies for the first time in a long time.

“Beau- we know you care for her… in particular, out of our group.” Nott climbed up onto the side of their cart so she could get a good look into the human’s face. “We’ll find them and we will stop them. Caleb is super strong, and Molly has his tricks with blood. Then there’s us girls and you know we, in particular, must stick together.”

Nott put one small green hand on Beau’s cheek and smiled sadly at her. Beau felt her heart break a little at the pained but gentle smile on Nott’s face. The smaller woman could be a pain in the ass and was drunk more often than not, but she had a good and kind heart. That was what mattered most. Beau wasn’t sure she could say the same thing for herself.

“Nott… whoever took our friends from us… whoever took Yasha from me... We have to make them pay.” Beau’s grip was like iron around her staff, the blue ribbons attached to it fluttering softly in the morning breeze that mussed her dark hair. She swallowed hard at the knot in her throat and her eyes burned, threatening tears. They had just given up Kiri and she wasn’t sure she could handle losing the others as well.

“We will, Beau. We will rescue our friends and then Caleb will burn whoever took them to the ground.” Nott nodded her affirmation. “Now, let’s use that monk smartness to look for clues, yeah? You’re no Jester, but you might do for a minute until we get her back. The sooner we can get moving after them the better. It’s likely that Jester will annoy them about the Traveler and her hooker mom so much that the kidnappers will just let them all go.”

“You think?” Bo asked.

“No, but I made you smile for a minute.”


End file.
